una amor de verano
by melaseoane
Summary: haruhi y el host club se van de vacaciones a la playa pero debido a una tormenta Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Kaoru y Hikaru tendran que quedarse en la ciudad esperando a que pase la tormenta ya que salieron a comprar la comida mientras takami y haruhi se quedan solos en la mansion de verano de kyoya


GRACIAS POR LEER EL PRIMER FANFICTION QUE HAGO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMENTEN PARA HACERME SABER SI TENGO ALGUN ERROR O ME FALTA MAS EMOCION EN LA HISTORIA RECUERDEN EL ERROR LO HACE MAS FUERTE ENTRE MAS ERRORE TENGA MAS APRENDO A COMO EVITARLOS GRACIAS!

* * *

ONESHOT OURAN HOST CLUB HIGHT SCHOOL HARUHIXTAKAMI

* * *

Era una mañana común y corriente me levante prepare el desayuno y deje la parte de mi papa en la nevera para cuando despertara lo calentara y se lo comiera. Después de desayunar me fui a la academia Ouran. Cuando terminaron las clases me fui al host club como siempre por la deuda que tenía por romper un jarrón de 8 millones de yenes y que me causo un horrible destino como el perro del host club.

Después de mi labores de anfitrión Tamaki-sempai y los otros me propusieron que fuéramos a la playa solo los miembros del host club, pero yo me negué a su petición aunque no funciono de nada que me negara ya que todavía era el perro del host club y como esto era un viaje del host club no me podía negar.

Y así se me fue obligada a ir a la playa con el host club. Al día siguiente después de que me levantara me bañe limpie el departamento y después me fui a la tienda a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo cuando llegue lo prepare y después de que almorcé me esperaba el tan esperado viaje del host club "si como si me fuera a importar" después escuche un pito y cuando me di cuenta había una limosina parqueada enfrente de mi departamento claro ya no era de extrañarse ya que no era la primera vez que se veía una enfrente de mi departamento entonces fui a recoger mis cosas y me subí al auto ahí estaban Kyoya-sempai, Honey-sempai, Mori –sempai, y Hikaru y Kaoru bueno también incluyendo a Tamaki-sempai quien era del que estaba enamorada solamente que era muy despistado y no entendía mis sentimientos aparte de que me trataba como si fuera su hija bueno por algo me lo pasa diciendo aunque solo creo que es como una especie de trauma que debió tener debido a que fue separado de su madre.

Cuando llegamos a la playa era blanca y fresca hace mucho que no había estado en una desde que mi madre murió, me fui a cambiar y decidir por un traje de baño ya que Hikaru y Kaoru siempre preparan barios estilos para que elija cual escoger y sus sirvientes gemelas me ayudan a elegir uno perfecto para mi al final elegí uno con un vuelo en la parte del top y en la parte inferior era un estilo tipo short bueno fue el único que me gusto ya que los otros eran muy atrevidos que mostraban mucho y no eran de mi estilo.

Cuando salí Tamaki-sempai estaba parado como un tonto en medio del corredor y de pronto llega Kyoya-sempai y le dice que si al fin logro superar su trauma aunque yo ya sabía que eso no pudo haber sido.

Después me fui a recoger conchas y recolectar algunos cangrejos para la cena entonces después mientras iba caminando me encontré con Kaoru y Hikaru que me dijeron que el traje de baño me sentaba bien entonces yo les dije que no era la gran cosa que era el traje de baño el único lindo, bueno era obvio que lo diría pero no se por qué me puse roja pero me puse a pensar que pensaría Tamaki-sempai, tal vez pensó lo mismo y por eso se quedo viéndome como si hubiera entrado en un estado de shock ¡no! eso no pudo haber pasado pensé el solo me ve como su hija como ve al ¡host club como su familia! así que me olvide de ese pensamiento y seguí caminando después se puso el ocaso y vi a Tamaki-sempai sentado a la orilla del mar entonces fui y me senté a su lado.

Le pregunte que si que le pasaba entonces el me dijo de que no comprendía ni lo que a el le estaba ocurriendo porque siento estos sentimientos se supone que Haruhi es mi hija por que me siento extraño cada vez que la veo no puede ser soy su padre no puede ser soy un padre pervertido! ̶ dijo el entonces yo no supe que hacer estaba tan avergonzada que mi cara se puso roja entonces Tamaki se dio cuenta que tenía la cara roja y me pregunto si tenía fiebre entonces yo le dije que no era nada pero insistió y dijo que él no sería un buen padre si dejara que uno de sus hijos fuera derrotado por una simple fiebre entonces me llevo a mi habitación pero le seguí insistiendo de que estaba bien pero el siguió diciéndome que me quedara en la cama entonces de pronto se vino una tormenta y como nadie había vuelto por que habían ido a la ciudad a comprar la cena por qué no pudimos conseguir los mariscos suficientes y la razón por la que Tamaki no fue con ellos fue porque dijo que cuidaría de mi aunque todos no querían ya que tenían miedo de dejarme sola con el ya que sabían los sentimientos que él sentía por mi pero que no se había dado cuenta, pero debido al trauma que tiene lo dejaron quedarse ya que estaban seguros que así no me haría nada.

Durante la tormenta estábamos solo Tamaki y yo en la mansión de verano de Kyoya-sempai, ya que los demás se tuvieron que quedar en la ciudad por que la tormenta había votado algunos árboles en la carretera entonces no podían regresar hasta que terminara.

En ese momento estaba sumamente nerviosa al estar a solas con Tamaki pero lo que más me ponía nerviosa fueron los rayos ya que a mí me aterraban los rayos pero aunque más lo intentaba ocultar de Tamaki sobre mi debilidad mas se notaba entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que yo le temía a los rayos me dijo que me tranquilizara que pensara en otra cosa que estaba en un paraíso pero era imposible entonces intente correr para buscar un lugar en el que me pudiera esconder pero Tamaki corrió detrás de mi entonces cuando estábamos en la sala del comedor me logro alcanzar y los 2 nos caímos pero Tamaki cayo encima de mí.

En ese momento estaba tan nerviosa que no me importo la situación en que estaba e intentaba escapar para esconderme entonces el me dijo que me tranquilizara que él estaba conmigo para protegerme entonces él me volvió a ver y lo mire a los ojos entonces en ese momento me puse sumamente ansiosa por no sabía qué hacer no sabía porque estaba tan ansiosa o porque quería que ocurriera algo más de esa situación no se qué pasaba en mi cabeza en ese momento solo podía pensar en su rostro, sus labios no sabía que eran esos sentimientos sabía que estaba enamorada de Tamaki pero nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir esos sentimientos no me podía detener pero que estará pensando el de mi será que piensa lo mismo de mi o sigue viéndome como su hija aunque yo no sea su hija no podía siquiera pensar en eso cuando de pronto el dijo mi nombre Haruhi ̶ dijo el entonces me deje llevar y por alguna razón yo también dije su nombre Tamaki ̶ dije entonces mirándonos los 2 a los ojos no se en qué momento el se me empezó ha acercar cada vez mas rodeándome con su brazos y los 2 en el suelo en frente de la gran ventana del comedor de la gran mansión entonces empecé ha pensar más en el yo no podía comprender mis sentimientos no sabía que me estaba pasando entonces tuve un impulso y yo también me empecé a acercarme a el cuando nuestra respiración ya tocaba la piel de cada uno solo sentía la respiración de el tocando mi cara mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro cuando de pronto sus labios tocaron los míos y yo los suyos no podíamos detenernos era un sentimientos que no había sentido antes bueno ni siquiera cuando bese por accidente a una chica pero fue porque me empujaron pero ella pensó que era un hombre ya que estaba vestido como tal ya que era un anfitrión del host club.

Nuestro labios siguieron estando juntos conteniendo la respiración y esperando por mas dejándonos llevar como la corriente de un rio poniendo todos nuestros sentimientos en un cálido beso cuando de pronto Tamaki me separa de el y dice ̶ debo de estar loco, debo estar realmente loco para besar a mi querida hija (metafóricamente hablando) debo ser un padre realmente pervertido pero no se porque cuando estoy contigo no me puedo controlar, no puedo concentrarme siempre cuando duermo sueño contigo no puedo quitarme esos sentimientos y cada vez son más fuertes a veces me dan ganas de agarrarte y no dejarte ir no sé lo que me está realmente pasando de verdad soy lo peor.

Yo no sabía que contestarle pero por impulso me acerco y le doy otro beso y le digo que nada mas piense que si en verdad me ve como una hija o como parte de su familia que si en verdad lo pensaba no sentiría esos sentimientos hacia mí porque yo hacia el yo sentía que lo amaba que lo deseaba pero no podía porque él no la veía de la misma forma debido a su trauma entonces él dice ̶ trauma cual trauma yo nunca he tenido uno la verdad era que no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado de ti y no quería que las cosas cambiaran de hecho yo ya sabía que sentía algo por ti pero era tanto el miedo a que todo cambiara que me aferre a mi ilusión y los trate como una familia pero parece que mis sentimientos por ti eran tan fuertes que no pude evitarlo, entonces él me volvió a mirar con una mirada tan amable y sincera que me acerque.

De nuevo nuestros labios se encontraron pero esta vez era tan caliente no podía explicar este sentimiento mi corazón latía tan rápido que sabría describir esos sentimientos que sentí en ese momento era tan ardiente y cálido entonces empezó a ser mas y mas el deseo por tenerlo no podía dejar de pensar en nada mas que no sea el no podía concentrarme en nada mas entonces el procedió a mi oreja y no podía evitar dejar salir un ungido después fue bajando a mi cuello y lo beso tan ardientemente no podía contenerme mas entonces el paro y me pregunto que si lo amaba entonces yo le dije que siempre lo he amado solo que no se lo había dicho porque pensaba que él no me amaba pero entonces el sonrió y se levanto y tendió su mano hacia mí y yo la agarre y me levante poco después de habernos levantado el me pregunto que si mañana ya seriamos una relación seria entonces yo le dije que sí.

Poco después de haberlo dicho los demás llegaron con la comida y le preguntaron a tamaki que si me había hecho algo entonces el dijo que nada de qué preocuparse.

Al día siguiente al llegar al host club tamaki me trataba diferente pero igual a la vez pero se seguía comportando como un niño así que decidí seguirlo ignorando como siempre lo había hecho pero de alguna manera estaba tan feliz de que todo vuelto a la normalidad pero que se hayan aclarado nuestros sentimientos.


End file.
